


The Fourth Sibling

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Series: Holmes Siblings [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Holmes Needs a Hug, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: There was no Point in hiding the youngest Holmes from their loved ones anymore, not after everything that happened with Eurus.Basically John and Greg have now met the boys sister, but they still have one secret sibling yet to reveal.





	1. Meet the siblings

Mycroft, Sherlock, Eurus and Quinn, the Holmes brigade. Each special in their own right.

Mycroft, the eldest, the British official, incredibly smart and a workaholic, known by his siblings as the Iceman, for his lack of outward emotion.

Sherlock, the second born Holmes, the consulting detective, described by many as a 'freak' but the curly raven haired male didn't let the biting comments of his peers deter him from his task, his experiments.

Eurus Holmes, the only girl, the one in the high security prison, too smart for her own good, kept secure and away for the safety of herself and others.

Quinn, the youngest and the most technologically knowledgeable, he was also the only one of his siblings that wore glasses. 

They would've made quite the sight and spectacle altogether but they had not been together as a quartet since they were children. Since Eurus burnt down their family home and was locked away. All of that happened when Quinn was a mere babe and so he had no recollection of any of this, neither did he know that he actually even had a sister. Sherlock however, had repressed all of these memories and now upon her return was remembering everything from his youth that he had pushed out. Mycroft of course had always known, he always seemed to know, his siblings were too dependant upon him for him not to know.


	2. It's time to fess up

Now Eurus was back in her cell it was time for Mycroft to face the music and i'm not talking about Sherlock and Eurus' violin playing. Mycroft had to fess up to the rest of his family, tell them everything he'd been keeping from them for years, he'd handled Sherlock and his partner Doctor John Watson, he thought he'd handled them in the best way he could, especially after everything Eurus had put the three of them through and by this point he'd cried into the shoulder of his own partner, Scotland Yard's finest, Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. 

All that was left now was for Mycroft to tell their parents, who he knew would be mad at him, they'd probably hate him after this and their youngest brother, for whom this would be the first time he'd ever even heard of Eurus officially and with Quinn came his 'friend', who just so happened to be a very distinguished Double O agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the brevity of this chapter. I do have more but the rest didn't seem to fit with this part to work as one chapter, so i made it it's own separate chapter.


	3. Meeting with Mallory

So today found one Mycroft Holmes, along with Sherlock, John and Greg, awaiting access to MI6.

John had no idea why they were at a secure MI6 building, all he knew was that Sherlock and Mycroft had more things to share with them, it couldn't be worse than a secret sister could it?

They were standing in the entryway of the big company MI6 building when they were approached by a stocky middle aged man.

"Mr Holmes, if you and your friends would like to follow me" MI6's chief of staff William 'Bill' Tanner then led the group up several flights of stairs to an office, where he knocked on the door, waiting for the head of MI6 himself to respond. 

Soon the door was opened revealing a tall stern man.

"Ah, Mallory there you are" Mycroft said skipping most of the formalities.

"Mycroft, it's good to see you again, to what do i owe the pleasure?" Gareth Mallory responded jovially as he greeted his old friend, he gestured for them all to enter his office. 

As soon as they entered the office, Mycroft quickly cut to the chase, letting his friend and colleague know exactly what he was there for.

"i'm afraid this isn't a social call, can we see him?" Mycroft asked, the head of MI6 had already been aware of there arrival and was ready to have his secretary lead them to their destination. He wanted to speak to his chief of staff about something of a more personal nature. 

"yes of course" he said and he buzzed for his secretary. She entered the office and stood in the door way awaiting orders from her boss.

"Miss Moneypenny can you escort Mr Holmes and his friends down to the Q Branch" Mallory said

"yes Sir, follow me please" Eve Moneypenny said leading the group back down the stairs and then even further underground.


	4. In Q Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock actually understands and reads social ques in this chapter.

Meanwhile inside the Q Branch of MI6, the team was in high gear, everyone was bustling around despite the fact that the agent most likely to break their equipment was currently in their superiors office, making sure that at the very least the young Quatermaster ate something.

Soon Eve and the rest of the group reached the Q branch and upon entering, everyone turned to look at them, obviously recognising them from the television. But before they had the chance to move any further than the entrance of the large room the door at the other side of the room was flung open. 

"BOND! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING I'M AN AD-" 

The young man that had thrown open the door was yelling at someone who was still within the room, but he was cut off as he saw the four men standing besides his closest friend.

"what do you want?" he asked slightly annoyed that they would intrude into his domain.

To John the young man looked familiar, he was lanky and had dark hair and light eyes however he was sure that he'd never seen that familiar combination framed with a pair of black glasses.

"not here Q, let's talk in your office" Sherlock said, finally taking into account other people's feelings and how they would feel upon hearing what they were here to discuss.


	5. Introducing Bond, James Bond

The younger man now slightly subdued, lead the way to the room he had just stormed out of. 

And sat in the Quatermaster's chair at said man's desk was a smug looking agent. 

"back so soon" he smirked, looking up from the packets of takeaway on the desk.

"not now 007" Q responded. It was then that the agent realised that the Quatermaster had guests. 

"i'll leave you here for now, and Q you know where i am if you need to talk" Eve said before heading back to her own desk.

"thanks Eve" Q shouted back as he shut the door behind her. He then turned back to all the men now stood in his office.

"well i guess there's no point in asking you to leave 007, but that's still my chair" Q states, almost petulantly as he made his way to stand just by the man in his chair. 

Bond not responding verbally grabbed the dark haired man by the waist and pulled him into his lap.

"007" Q scolded, his reddening face drowning out the anger he was trying to display, instead showing just how flustered he could get when around the agent.

"hey beautiful" the agent murmured sweetly against the young genius' curls. This caused the Quatermaster to blush an even darker shade of red.

"i can't talk about whatever important matter this is whilst sat here James and you know it" Q pouted. 

"i'm sure you can manage and besides, i have you here i'm not letting you go, not until you eat something you know the rules, but i can let you have the conversation, if you promise me you'll eat afterwards, but that also means your stuck here" 007 attempted to compromise, lightly squeezing the Quatermaster at the waist.

"fine" he pouted.

"so what do you want?" he asked the others again.


End file.
